The Ruthless and The Sweetest
by Pugslover
Summary: After the Autumn Election's first round, Kurokiba Ryou is interested in Tadokoro Megumi. The guy who becomes a wild dog while cooking starts (randomly) stalking the normally shy girl. Just what is it about her that attracts him? And what is this feeling that makes his heart race! Pairing is Kurokiba Ryou and Tadokoro Megumi!


Hey! I have, regrettably been absent from my writing for quite a while. It shames me to admit it. However, I haven't forgotten any of my fanfictions! I never will! This is a new series, again, that I recently got into. It's only a manga, but it is surprisingly quite addicting! (Go ahead and check it out!) :3 Though I see that there are only a few fanfictions based off this series, 9 in English, and there aren't any that have the pairing I have in mind, I couldn't hold back! :D Please enjoy this new story as I take the inspiration when I can get it!

Pairing is Kurokiba Ryou x Tadokoro Megumi

Look at the manga to see what they look like.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Shokugeki no Soma.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was just as any other day. Tadokoro Megumi was helping out with her mother's business by cleaning up the empty tables. After coming back from the kitchen, she overheard her grandpa talking about how he couldn't handle standing for long periods of time while slicing through the goosefish. Not wanting to give up such a hardworking store due to age, she set off in search of the local fisherman, hoping that one would be so kind as to teach her how to cut up a goosefish.

After continual begging, she started her training and never gave up. If she had, who knows what would have happened to her by now…

* * *

It was the usual rough-tough day that Kurokiba Ryou had to put up with as on any other day. If he ever backed down in the kitchen, he would end up shaming himself. Of course, everybody- Kurokiba included- needs to take a breather once in a while. As he was making his way out of the port-side restaurant he was left in charge of, he noticed a girl around his age walking around with an innocent look on her face.

When she asked him to come with her to widen his field of cooking expertise (and become her secretary), he accepted. If he hadn't, who knows what would have happened to him by now…

* * *

Getting accepted into Tootsuki Academy seemed like a far-off dream for Tadokoro. It turned into a nightmare with each failing grade she got throughout middle school. Later, at the high school entrance ceremony, Yukihira Souma arrived and he brought with him a series of successful cooking conquests. Tadokoro regained her love for cooking; she even gained a bit of a backbone, too. She was never prepared, though, for the new love she was soon to gain…

* * *

Following Nakiri Alice everywhere as he was supposed to could be a bit troublesome at times. After all, her ladyship tended to get underneath different people's skins for being so young yet so talented. This didn't change how he easily entered Tootsuki Academy.

"_What a bunch of wimps…running away from the entrance exam just because the so-called 'God's Tongue' is the examiner…"_

"_I need to make her ladyship proud…"_

Of course, Kurokiba Ryou passed with the highest marks possible.

* * *

"_Why…WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PAIRED UP AGAINST THAT COOKING MONSTER?! NO- WAIT! Calm down me…breathe in…breathe out…concentrate and focus on the best way to beat Kurokiba-kun…oh yeah! That's right…he goes for those types of dishes…so, I'll just need to come up with a ramen that will counteract his own!"_

Over the course of one afternoon and evening, Tadokoro came up with the perfect dish to accomplish her goal. Of course, getting a package filled with ingredients from her hometown from her mother helped her out greatly!

However, things don't always go the way we want them to, and Tadokoro Megumi is no exception. She didn't make it to the second round of the Autumn Election. However, this only increased her love for cooking and made her want to cook again soon.

Then again, going up against someone who transforms into such a scary person while cooking left her shaking after their round ended. Too bad for her that she never saw the predatory look Kurokiba had in his eyes as he saw her walk away.

* * *

Making it through the training camp and getting into the Autumn Election's second round when Nakiri Alice couldn't were simply a way for him to sniff out the strong opponents. It shouldn't have surprised anybody when he won against that Tadokoro-Something chick. However, he couldn't deny the perfection of her ramen either.

"_Guess I need to keep an eye on her…"_

* * *

And just like that, Tadokoro Megumi became the object of Kurokiba's stalking.

* * *

Yay! I finally wrote a fanfiction chapter! It makes me so happy! Hm, well, I probably won't update regularly (sad to say), and I probably won't make super long chapters. I think that by not setting a length-requirement for myself that I'll be able to write a bit more freely…I'll probably still have chapters that are in the hundreds or so…be surprised if there are any in the thousands. O_O Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! **Please review!**


End file.
